It's A Pirate Life For Me
by robind19
Summary: the most feared captain and the crown princess. au! pirate world bechloe endgame thnx to my beta
1. Chapter 1

_Two years ago_

" _You? You think I want a girl working for me? No way. You girls bring bad luck!" the captain shouted at the girl with red hair in front of him. But the girl didn't back down. Instead she took a step forward to him. "I am not here to work for you. I am here to take over your ship." Those words created a laugh from the man. But the laugh died when the man saw a sword coming out of his own belly. The sword shot back and the man fall with his face to the floor. Behind him stood a blonde girl. Making her sword clean. "Nice timing and work Bree. You know what to do. Give the girls the sign." The blonde girl walked away. And the red haired girl looked around. The crew from the man stood shocked on the deck. She spoke up. Hard and clear. "My name is Captain Chloe Beale. I am the new captain of this ship. From now on the ship her name is Bella. I give you guys a choice. Join my crew or leave the ship alive." Four of the eight man who were standing there took their swords. But seven other girls jumped with swords on the ship. The four man drops quickly their weapons. And left the ship. But two boys were still standing there. "Captain, my name is Jesse and this is Benji. We'd like to join your crew." Chloe nodded to the boy. "Welcome on my ship Bella."_

In two years Chloe Beale and her crew were the most feared pirates. Chloe, her nickname was Red Dead. Because it was the last people saw before she killed them. Their ship, Bella, was a dream ship. It was like a frigate. But it had the power of a man of war. There wasn't one ship who won of them. Their red sails could be seen from miles away. She didn't have a big crew. Around ten people. But it was good enough. It was perfect. The crew had space enough. And everybody had their own room. With luxury. Not as luxe as Chloe's room. But it was a dream room for a normal pirate. The ship had also a little prison. But Chloe never showed mercy to somebody. So, it was never used.

They always were around England. So, it wasn't a surprise they saw an English cardo. But the surprise was it had a different flag. Stacie walked over to Chloe. "It is the crown princess flag. So, or important stuff from her of or princess is on that ship." And that made Chloe surprise. Everybody knows that the princess was going to have a marriage with prince Bumper Allen from France. So, there was peace. Chloe smiled at Aubrey. "I think we finally can use our prison. We can use or mortar on the two canonships. The three brigs are little dangerous. But no way they are going to use their ram. So just canon rains and mortar shots. And of course, we enter the frigate. We don't want our princess dead, do we?" Chloe smiled and Aubrey nodded. Stacie just looked between the two. "Stacie get the weapons. Aubrey put your girls on their position. And I want the guys behind the guns."

On the other frigate was the alarm going off. "It is the ship Bella. You need to stay down princess. Or man can handle them." Beca huffed. She hated sitting still in her room. She didn't even want to France. Silence she hoped she died in this fight.

The fight went like Chloe thought. Their mortals defeated the two canonships and one brig before they could use their normal canons. It took around seven canon rains for the other two brigs to sink. Now their ship was sailing to the other frigate. Chloe looked around. Aubrey was on the wheel. Amy and Flo had their hooks so they could keep the ships together after Aubrey hit them. Stacie and Jessica stood ready to jump on the other ship. Lily was gone. But knowing that girl is somewhere going get ready. Benji and Jesse both had guns in their hands. Denise was the only one that didn't fight. She was down getting stuff ready for handle wounds.

The entering started. Aubrey hits the other ship. Amy and Flo throw their hooks so the ships were stuck together. Chloe, Jessica and Stacie jumped on the other ships. With the gun shots covering them. When they hit the other deck, Chloe had already her sword in somebody's belly. The fight was big. Aubrey joined Chloe's back. It was four girls VS around twenty man. But the girls keep control. And it didn't take long until only the captain was standing. Chloe smashed him to the wall of his room. With a knife on his neck. "So where is our princess?" but before the other captain could answer somebody did. "Right behind you!" In one twist, Chloe cuts the throat of the captain. And faced the princess with a sword in her hands. Behind her stood two other girls afraid. "Drop your sword and I won't harm you." Beca was clearly thinking about it. So, Stacie sneaked up behind her. And with the back of her sword she knocked her out. Chloe looked at the two other girls. "I am Chloe. You two can join us if you want."

It took Chloe a lot of power not to yell at Stacie. So, when the door of her room is closed with only Stacie in it she let it go. "STACIE WHAT THE HELL! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KNOCKED HER OUT!" Chloe shouted at Stacie. who just shrugged. "Why do you care? You never gave mercy." It took a second before Stacie noticed her back hit the wall. With Chloe in front of her. "I do care because you did something without an order. And now you need a punishment." It was a whisper in Stacie's ear. Before Chloe started to suck her neck. Her hands already under Stacie's shirt. Stacie's breath became deeper. "Captain please." Chloe looked her in the eyes. Seeing Stacie's eyes turned dark. "Please fuck me." And Chloe let her go. Walking back. "If I did Stacie, then it wouldn't be a punishment. I need to go. Our prisoner can wake up any moment."

When Chloe went to the prisoner, Stacie talked with the other girls about her punishment. It wasn't a surprise what Chloe did. She never harmed somebody in their punishment. But used other ways. Amy killed one time another captain. Her punishment was to make the whole other ship clean from blood. And when she finally was done. Chloe let the ship sink down. So, the work was for nothing. And punishments like that.

Chloe entered the prison cell were Beca was laying on the ground. In the cell, next to her lays another girl who didn't accept the crew offer. It was clear that Beca was awake. Chloe slowly sat down in front of her on one knee. Sending two fingers under the girl's chin to push her head up so, Chloe could look her in the eyes. "What do you want red?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I come to ask if you want to join the party on the beach. We make a little fire. Drink a lot. Then the girls start to sing. It's fun. Own choice. Same for you. And don't think you can escape. It's our pirate island. We know it better than you." Chloe told the other girl. She took her dagger and removed the rope around Beca's hand. Before she walked over to the other cell and removed also the rope around the other girl's hand. After that she walked to the stairs. "I hope to see you two upstairs. Have a good evening princess." When Chloe was gone Beca walked over to the other girl. "Emily listen. Nobody can know you are my sister. It's for your own safety."

Chloe joined the girl on the beach. Who were already opening the rum. She knows that Beca and the other girl followed her. She saw them now standing on the boat. Beca jumped off and walked over to Chloe. "What did you do to Cynthia-Rose?" the question surprised her a little. But Chloe just smiled. Stacie stands on a chest and started to sing.

" _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,_

 _Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

 _We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,_

 _Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."_

Some girls were dancing around. Making fun of each other. To Beca's surprise she saw Cynthia jumping next to Stacie and took the next part of the "ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

 _We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,_

 _Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

 _Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,_

 _Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."_

CR smiled at Emily. Who just smiled shy back. She waved her over and Emily jumped on the chest. To everybody's surprise picked Emily the next part up like she does it daily.

" _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,_

 _Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

 _We burn up the city, we're really a fright,_

 _Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."_

Now everybody joined them. Even Chloe song with them. Beca looked mad at Emily. Who was dancing like there was nothing going on.

" _We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves,_

 _Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

 _We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,_

 _Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

 _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

 _We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,_

 _Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

 _Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,_

 _Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."_

Chloe smiled at Beca. "Light up. Take some rum. And enjoin the evening. Just like your sister." Beca looked surprised. "How do you know?" Chloe just shrugged. "When you were knocked out by Stacie. I gave CR and her a choose. Join or dead. She told me she didn't was a traitor for her sister. So, it clicked. And I give you also a choice. I can bring you to France. And let you and you sister go if she wants. Or you can join me. And have your real freedom."

Stacie looked with a big smile at Emily. Like she dared to sing her the next song. Amy started to clap. And it was clear that Emily knows the next song. So, she started to sing

" _Well a Scotsman clad in kilt left a bar one evening fair_

 _And one could tell by how he walked that he'd drunk more than his share_

 _He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet_

 _Then he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street_

 _Ring ding diddle idle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

 _He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street_

 _About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by_

 _And one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye_

 _See yon sleeping Scotsman so strong and handsome built_

 _I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt_

 _Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

 _I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath the kilt"_

People were laughing and smiling. Emily accept the rum from Stacie. Beca smiled at her sister. But her smile disappeared when Chloe gave her an 'I told you' look. Emily looked at Beca and waved her over. To come sing with her. But Beca shoot her a look. And Emily just shrugged. It was bad enough that CR now a pirate was. But she is sure her sister won't follow her. Jessica and Denise pushed Emily and Stacie laughing of the chest. Before they jumped self on them and started to sing.

" _They crept up on that sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be_

 _Lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see_

 _And there behold, for them to view, beneath his Scottish skirt_

 _Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth_

 _Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

 _Was nothing more than God had graced him with upon his birth_

 _They marveled for a moment, then one said we must be gone_

 _Let's leave a present for our friend, before we move along_

 _As a gift they left a blue silk ribbon, tied into a bow_

 _Around the bonnie star, the Scot's kilt did lift and show_

 _Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

 _Around the bonnie star, the Scots kilt did lift and show_

 _Now the Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled toward the trees_

 _Behind a bush, he lifts his kilt and gawks at what he sees_

 _And in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes._

 _O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize_

 _Ring ding diddle iddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_

 _O lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize"_

the group was laughing. Most of them was drunk. So, Chloe jumped on the chest. "No king or queen can stop us. We are a free folk. I wanted welcome Cynthia-Rose official to my crew. And I'm hoping two other girls follow her also. Welcome Cynthia-Rose. To your new free life. And remember no king or queen can get me kneel!" the whole group shouted for Chloe. And Chloe looked proud before she started to sing.

" _It's a pirate life for me Like an eagle I am free I can live by my own creed_

 _on just my ship and open sea_

 _It's a pirate life for me Never will I bend a knee I don't need a king or queen No just my ship and open sea_

 _Every merchant every slaver every servent of the Crown They have all hear the tale of a pirate unmatched I'm known in every_

 _town Form Barbados to Havanna I am famous y'er I go With unbridled success all the ladies undress Drink up me hardies, Yo Ho!"_

Aubrey jumped next to her.

" _Lady!"_

Chloe gave her a fake smack in the face.

" _do I deserve that one lady?"_

And again, the fake smack.

" _I definitely deserved that one."_

Chloe smiled back at Aubrey. Before Aubrey spoke the next lines.

" _Who are you?"_

And Chloe started to sing again.

" _I'm the reason you are here son After treason gets our kind See for years no one cared about pirates and all Our numbers slowly declined The I sailed the Caribbean My adventures brought us back I would battle a kraken dethrone Davy Jones My name, my name's Captain Chloe… Beale"_

 _A: "I don't like you Chloe Beale."_

 _C: "Captain Chloe Beale."_

 _A: "where's your ship?"_

 _C: "where's yours?"_

The two girls started a sword fight. But clearly both looked out to not hit each other.

 _A: "you're not bad he."_

 _C: "Nor you boy Why don't we just let this go See together we'll concure the oceans and more Drink up me hardies Yo Ho"_

Every girl started to sing now. Beca smiled at them. Deeply she wanted to join.

" _It's a pirates life for Like an eagle I am free I can live by my own creed on just my ship and open sea Its a pirates life for me (Its a pirates life for me) Never will I bend a knee (Never will I bend a knee) I don't need a King or Queen No just my ship and open sea Now let everyone hear it Let everyone know Drink up me hardies Yo Ho."_

Chloe looked smiling at her girls. Before walking over to Emily. "My offer still stands. Take your time to think about it." She told her before she walked back to her ship. "Oh, one thing. Emily and Beca. Aubrey will bring you tonight to a normal room."

 **A/n songs I used: pirate life for me. The drunken scotsman and ac musical.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up! breakfast in five minutes! Chloe wants to leave in fifteen!" You could hear Aubrey's voice on the whole ship. And in ten seconds everybody was moving. Except Beca who just turned around in bed. Ready to fall back in sleep. But before she knows she was pushed out of bed and against a wall. "You know, when somebody yells to get up. You get up. Without thinking. I tell you one thing. You are lucky that we find you. Of a many captain, had find you. I don't think you can walk anymore. He does stuff to you, that you don't want." Chloe walked over to the closet. To get a shorts and tank top. Beca still standing against the wall when she returned. "One minute to get dressed. Or I will dress you. Own choice." Beca took the clothes. And looked up at Chloe. Who was still standing and watching her. "Can you turn around?" she asked shyly. But Chloe just shrugged. "If you don't dress yourself. I will dress you. So, that means I can not only see you. But also, touch you. I don't think you can complain right now." And that created a given in by Beca. Silently wishing that Chloe was bluffing. She turned around herself to face the wall. Before she starts to get undressed. For the new clothes.

Four minutes later Beca and Chloe joined the other girls on the beach. Just in time for breakfast. CR handed Stacie some money. And Stacie shots her a 'told you so' look. Before they started to eat.

Nobody dared to say a thing at breakfast. It was clear that Chloe was irritated. And nobody wants to have the bad jobs today. Finally, Chloe walked to the front of the group. "Everybody has the same job as yesterday. We are going. Emily, you can help where you want. If you want. CR you help Stacie today. And Beca. you are with me." Everybody left the group. For his own thing. And Chloe took Beca to her office. "You can read, right?" She asked Beca who just nodded. Chloe smiled and walked over to a shelf. "This are Journals of old captains. I want you to read them. If they stand something in you think its handy to know. You write it down on another paper. And tell me later. Ow one thing. Do you rather being dropped at France? Or England?" Beca nodded and thought deep. She didn't want to go to France or home. But was this the life she wanted? "England is good."

Day 15

Today we followed two canonships. We thought it was weird that they were here. Without another ship. So, we followed them. But to our surprise they brought us to a place we never could think of. It was a secret plantation. And they use pirates as slaves. Pirates who should be executed by the king. Pirates we thought for years that they were dead. And now we found them here. Working till their dead. And all for the king.

Beca couldn't read more. It was a big shock. She couldn't believe in that her father could do things like that. She closed the journey. And sit against the wall. At that moment Chloe walked into the room. And saw how Beca was sitting. Before she sits down next to her. She feels bad. She knows what was standing in the journeys. But she wanted Beca to read it herself. "When I was little, they found me and my dad. He was a pirate too. I was 8 years old. When I turned 16. They writer of the journey is Stacie. With help from Aubrey. They were slaves for a captain. I was a slave to. The man killed my dad. But when I turned 18 I couldn't take it anymore. I killed the captain. Stacie, Aubrey and me never left each other after that. I was 20 when I took over Bella. And now we are here. 22 years old. 6 years after I saw my dad die. Most girls have here the same story. They were a slave for somebody. Until I freed them. Since then they are with me. Against the world. They were born pirates. They don't have a choice. Nobody here has a choice." Chloe went silence while she leans against Beca. "I am sorry. For what my father did to you."

They were sitting there for an hour. Until Stacie walked in. "A King ship. Sailing under the white flag. Wants to talk to you." She left and Chloe looked at Beca. "Yours choice is here. Join me on the deck and you can go. Stay here and you are the one of us." She walked out of the room.

It was big on the deck. The other captain tries to get on the ship. But Chloe spoke up. "Captain Beale. Or how people call me, Captain Red Dead. And for you, if you set one step on my ship. You lose your feet." The other captain looked shocked. "You can't do that. We sail under a white flag. And where are they?" Chloe looked at the man. "You wear a gun on your belt. You have no right to sail under a white flag. And who do you mean?" But before the man could spoke up, Emily joined them on the deck. "Crown princess Rebecca Mitchell is dead. The captain of our ship dumped her and me on an island. And left with our stuff. Rebecca died one day before they found me. You can tell father that I am dead to." She told the captain. Who nodded. And left the group.

Chloe rushed down her office. And find Beca now sitting in a chair. "I don't marry a beast because a monster wants that. I like being a pirate more." And when the girls walked upstairs. The whole group was happy. "We need to go to Nassau!" she shouted. And the group become happier.

"So let me get this straight. We can walk around in Nassau without thinking of your wanted name?" Beca asked when they entered the city. And Chloe nodded. "It is a pirate republic. We are all in the same ship here." They walked to a house. Not deep into the city. And Chloe just walked in. "Roza I need your help." From a second door, a girl walked over. "Hey Chloe, how is your life? Mine is good. Good to see you too. How can I help you?" She says with an eye roll. And Chloe laughed. "I need clothes and weapons for those three girls." Roza nodded before walking away. She came back with lots of clothes. "You girls can look between this if somethings fit. You know Chloe. You better stay away from the city after this. Last month their arrived more and more English soldiers. I don't know if I going to stay. I think it isn't safe here anymore in las than a week." Roza told Chloe who nodded. Before Roza walked away to get some weapons. When she came back she looked at the girls. Beca, Emily and CR were all three set with good fitting clothes. Roza gives each girl a sword. When Beca looked at it. She feels safe with it. Just like when she feels with Chloe. But then it hits her. She likes Chloe.


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were with Chloe. Could she like her? could she like girls? She was confused. Never had she heard about girls liking girls. Or marriage between two women. It was always a man and a woman. It isn't even possible to get kids without a man. Right? Put then does she wants the end her life as a pirate. There is now way she and Chloe could have a peace life. Because she was a pirate. She sits down on her bed. Maybe she couldn't have a life with Chloe. But she could take a risk so the crew and Chloe were no longer outlawed. If she told her dad that Chloe had saved her. then he needs to let them take on wish. And that could be a normal life. Beca quickly stands up and walks over to Chloe her room. To explain her the story. But she saws something that she didn't want to see. Chloe had Stacie pinned against the wall. Both without a top. Beca runs away. She feels pain. And she was sure. She loved Chloe. But Chloe didn't love her.

Chloe and Stacie looked both up to the door when they hear somebody running. "Was that-" "juP, that was Beca. what am I going to do? I can't face her anymore." "I told you that this wasn't a smart plan." "shut up. you weren't complaining when I had you against the wall." "still I told you, it wasn't smart to use me to forgot her. she loves you. Maybe not anymore now. But she did love you." "I need to go talk to her." "with or without a top. I think without is more effective." Chloe hit Stacie friendly on her arm. "I hate it to leave you high and not dry." "just go. After your girl. I go search for Aubrey. maybe she wants to finish your work." Stacie says with a wink. And Chloe nodded. She quickly taking a shirt, before she runs after Beca. the lucky part was that they were on sea. So Beca couldn't leave the ship. She decided checked to rooms. And at the end she walked to the cell block. And to her surprise, Beca was sitting there in the last cell. She was facing the wall, clearly, she was crying. Chloe didn't know what to do or how to react. She wanted to take a step. But in a second a sword was in front of her. and Emily was standing next to her. "don't." Was all she said. Beca could hear them. But she didn't react. And Emily pouched Chloe back. She pouched her away from Beca. "I know here better then who else on the ship. The best thing? Give her space. Otherwise she keeps running." Chloe nodded. There was nothing she could do right now. So, she turned around. and walked back to her room. Not knowing what to do next.

Three days. It is three days now that Beca didn't talk to Chloe. Except one thing. "I want back to England." And that was what Chloe does. She is taking her to England. The last hour was going in. And Beca joined Chloe for one last moment. "If you ever want to come back. London has a pub named 'Black Tiger.' In that pub works a girl named Alice. Tell her you want to see me and I'm back in a week." Beca nodded. But still didn't say a thing. Stacie walked over. "Hey Chloe, we take the river, right?" Chloe looked surprised up. "Yes, why?" "I am thinking about asking Aubrey to marry me. You were so right. I can't run for my feelings. I am sorry about four nights ago, you were so right about feeling wrong." Chloe smiled at Stacie. "I am sure she will say yes. And I told you so. I'm happy that I could help you." Stacie gave Chloe a quick hug. Before she walked back to her job. Beca looked weird at Chloe. But she just shrugged. Walking to the front of the ship. Looking at the land around them. While Aubrey made sure she didn't hit other ships, that were coming out land with the river.

Emily stands on the land with Beca. just outside London. "You sure you staying on the ship?" "Funny, I just wanted to ask if you are sure that you want to leave." Both girls looked at each other. "Please, don't get yourself killed." "please tell dad the truth." "I do. I tell dad the truth….. from a little. I am not going to tell that she captured me first." "You are still protecting her." "doesn't matter" "Beca-" "Emily I swear. Let it rest. I don't want to end in a fight." "promise to see me again?" "promise." Both girls gave each other a hug. Then she looked at the other girls. "I am going to miss you weirdo's." she told them with a smile. They all smiled back. Stacie walked over and took her in a hug. While she whispers in Beca her ear. "Please, forgive her. it was my fault." Beca looked her in the eyes and gave a weak smile. Before CR walked over for a hug. The group took the time to say goodbye. Until Chloe spoke up. "Come on. I walk you to the city." There was a little silence when Beca took her bag. She and Chloe started to walk. She turned around and gave a last wave.

The walk to the city was in silence. Until Chloe broke it. "I stop by the last turn in the road. Most guards while recognize me. So, I can't enter the city in daytime." "Is it hard?" "What?" "To life in fear?" "I don't live in fear. I just don't want to take more lives than needed." And Beca nodded. She understands it. "this is the last turn. You sure you don't want to stay?" "I'm sure. But you will see me again. I promise." They gave each other on last hug. But when Beca walked away, she was turned. Chloe had taken her waist. Now they were standing close. Chloe took a deep breath before she leaned in and kissed Beca. who kissed back. After the kiss, they looked in each other eyes. "I am so sorry. I couldn't let you go with out and kiss." "you don't have the say sorry. I will come back. For you. But first I have some things to make clear with my dad. I promise. You will see me back. I, I am in love with you." "I love you to. Please don't let me wait to long." "I will come back to you. Always." They shared on last kiss. Before Beca walked away to the gate. And Chloe walked back to her ship.


	5. Chapter 5

When Beca arrived at the gate, they guard recognized her right away. So, after a short walk she was back in the castle. Her father was sitting on his throne. "Dear Rebecca, I almost gave the hope up you weren't alive. And that those awful pirates killed you. Tell me. Where is Emily?" She starts biting her lip. "You know, those 'awful pirates' saved my life and brought me back home. Maybe they deserve a pardon. And Emily, she is alive. But she isn't going to get home. She made some new friends and stayed with them." Beca her dad stood up angry. "NEVER AM I GOING TO PARDON A PIRATE. THEY ARE WORTHLESS. LET ME GUESS, THOSE 'FRIENDS' ARE PIRATES! IT'S DISCUSTING. GO TO YOUR ROOM. YOU WILL MARRY NEXT WEEK TO PRINS ALLEN." He wanted to walk out of the room but Beca stopped him. "I won't marry bumper. I love somebody. A girl." She couldn't say, her dad had hit her across the face. "YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY HIM. END OF DISCUSSION! ITS DISCUSTING THAT YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LOVING A GIRL." He stormed out of the room. Leaving Beca behind. So, it didn't take long before Beca was walking out the castle. Searching for that one pub. Black tiger. She walked in over to the bar, where a girl was standing. "I search for Alice. I need her help."

 _Meanwhile_

So as plant was Stacie taking Aubrey on a walk through the woods. "Do you think that midget will come back for Chloe?" Stacie nodded. "I give her one day. Then She contact Alice." Aubrey smiled at this. she wasn't happy with the midget. But if Chloe was happy. "You know. There was another reason I took you on a walk. We know each other for so long. And I am never being so happy as I was with you. I wanted to ask you, to marry me. But then I thought, we are pirates. We can die any moment. So, I am not going to ask marry me. I am going to ask spent the rest of your life with me. To be mine, and I be yours. Until one of us dies." Aubrey had tears in her eyes before she kissed Stacie. They rest their hands against each other. And with a silly smile she answers. "I would love that." Before they start walking back.

 _An hour later. Back at the ship_

"Wait what? You want us to 'kidnap' her again. She wants us to kidnap her again?!" Stacie shouted at Alice. Who just nodded. "That bitch walked into my pub. All she told me was that I had to tell you guys that she wanted to get kidnapped again. and walked away. She didn't tell me a reason. Nothing." And even before anybody could ask questions, Walked Alice away. "So, what is the plan cap?" Amy asked. "I think her dad will continue the marriage with prince Allen. So, we must get her out of the castle. Best way is at night. We will go intown before the sun goes down. And need her to get out before sun rise. We will go in in three teams. Me, CR, and Emily. Aubrey Amy and Stacie. Jessica Denise and Ashley. Emily can get us into the castle. Lily you need to take out the guards at the gate. Not kill just bring them to sleep. Jessica Denise and Ashley, you three need to walk around in front of the castle. Warn us if something important happens. Aubrey Amy and Stacie I need chaos in another place. So, Guards are alarmed and go down there. Questions? No do this!" everyone was getting their supplies. While Chloe looked at the sun. she has a half hour left. Before the sun goes down. Emily stands next to her. Chloe looked up at Emily. Before she takes something from her arm. To put around Emily her arm. "That's a hidden blade. I stole it when from somebody who called himself an 'assassin'. He was dead before he could finish the word. I want you to wear it. people recognize you. So, you need it the most. There is a push point inside. When you turn your hand up you push that and the blade will go out." Emily nodded. Chloe looked at CR. "is there a special entrance for people who works there?" CR nodded. "You think you can get yourself in?" And again, a nod. "I want you to take the front entrance. I will shadow Emily throw the gate. Ems I really hate to say this. but at the door. you need to kill the guards. It's the fastest option without alarming somebody." Emily nodded. She understood it. Chloe looked at Aubrey and Jessica. "You two are the leaders of your team. If somebody doesn't listen. Warn them with round running around our island." The two girls nodded to. Before collection their teams. Chloe looked at everybody. "Let's do this."

And like Chloe thought, Lilly had both gate guards knocked out before somebody noticed. So, the three teams entered the city. Aubrey Amy and Stacie runs to another direction, while Jessica took her team to the front of the castle. CR disappeared, while Chloe and Emily walked to the front door of the castle. Chloe standing in the shadow. And Emily knocked. A Guard opens the door. "Princess Emily you are alive." He did a step to the side. Before a blade hits his chest. Chloe quickly took the guy out of view. CR walked over to them. "Come on. I found out where Beca is." The other two girls followed her. until they arrived at the roof. Where Beca was standing. Watching over sea. Chloe sneaked up at her. "missed us already?" She whispers in her ear. With a rush Beca turned around and took Chloe in a hug. CR was the first who spoke up. "Shit there are guards coming up." She says to a group. Emily looked scared at the only way out. But Chloe had another plan. She walked over to the other side of the roof. And let out a weird sound. But 10 seconds later there was an arrow with a rope. And Chloe smiled at the others. "I hope you guys don't hate highs." She says while she was getting the rope ready. She gave CR and Emily a weird looking hook. Before she stands at the end of the roof. Hand out to Beca. And when Beca took her hand she was pulled against Chloe. Before Chloe jumped of the roof with the hook on the rope. So, they slide down to the ground. Jessica and Ashley took Chloe her foot so she didn't hit the wall. Emily and CR followed fast. "So, that was fun. Jessica Ashley go find Aubrey and her team. I will tell Lilly that she can go back to the ship after you guys passed." The two girls nodded and where gone. Denise joined the other four on the journey back.

 _Back at the ship. Who was full on sea_

"Euhm Chloe, we are getting followed by a ship from my dad."


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe walked over the deck. Aubrey on her heels. "So, what is the plan? We don't have the stuff for a long trip." Chloe looked at them. "We are going to treasure island. We will fight on ground we know. And with a little luck we can even have a little end party before they are there." She walks over to Stacie. "Let them go full sail. And go to treasure island. I want to be her when night falls." She looked at the sea behind them. They can see the other ship and the end of the horizon. They could try and run. But then they need to go for a harbor. And leaves the city. Leaving her ship. She couldn't do that. She rather dies. Then leaving her ship behind.

The night was falling when they saw the island. "we are going upwards the river. Set up camp there. And by dawn we go to the hide place on the island." She explained the crew. Who nodded. "Remember the pirate code. Who falls behind is left behind. I don't want anybody risk her or his life. If something happens with me. Aubrey or Stacie will become the new leader." The crew nodded. And they saw the opening of the river. It wasn't a long river. And easy to see from sea. But it was all they had.

A campfire. her favorite people of the world. And rum. That was how they spend their evening. Their last evening meal. Emily was singing with Amy. Stacie and Aubrey were cuddled together by the fire. The rest was dancing around. except from Beca. who was still on the ship. Chloe didn't know why. Or what she was doing. But she trusted her.

"Wake up! they are coming!" somebody shouted. And many people shot up. they saw it to. The ship was coming this way. Chloe runs on the ship to take her weapons. "Aubrey. take the crew. Lead them to safety!" She shouted. And Aubrey looks up. "What about you?" Chloe gave her sad eyes. "I give you guys time." Stacie who was standing next to her spoke up. "you can't do that." But Aubrey held up her hand. "Pirate code. Who stand behind is left behind. We can't stop her. Come on." Both girls gave Chloe a last hug. "I will see you later." She whispers. Before taking Stacie, her hand and left with the group. Except Beca. who just left the ship. "If you are fast you don't lose them." Chloe tells her. but then she noticed the gun in Beca her hand. "And leaving you? After that I just got you back? If we die. We die together." And they settled down together by the fire. Waiting for the other ship coming their way.

It didn't take long. And hour max. before the soldiers came out of the other ship. Guns ready. Walking over to the two girls. With king Mitchell in front. Both girls looked each other in the eyes. Stands up with gun ready. The king looked at them. "Where is your crew?" he asks. And Chloe shrugged. "I gave them the option. Fight or fly. Pretty clear what they choice." And the king nodded. "Arrest them." Four man walked up. but both girl fired the guns. And two man falls. "don't think we give up without a fight." Chloe tells the king. Before she fires another shot. But then she fells a gun on her back. And a voice behind him. "I will drop that gun captain." And Chloe recognized the voice. "Jesse?" She drops the gun. With Beca following it. both girls were standing there. In front of an army. With a gun on their back. The king looked at both girls. Two soldiers walk over to Chloe and arrest her. take her back to the others. Before turning her to face Beca. "Dear daughter, I gave you a choice. And you didn't choice smart. I can't hang you. What would my people be thinking? My own daughter turned a pirate. No. but you still get your what you deserve. Jesse, you can do it." And even before Chloe could do anything. There was a gun shot in the air. And Beca falls to the ground with a scream. Blood coming from her back. It was clear that he missed the heart. He wanted to shoot another time. But the king held up his hand. "It is better if she bleeds to death. More painfully." And Chloe gasps. Her eyes not leaving Beca her body. Tears rolling down her cheeks. She was dead. The love of her life. Was dead. The soldiers took her to the ship. And Chloe didn't fight. All she wanted was to die. Right there. To follow Beca. to be with her girl.

She was sitting in a cell. Her hanging will be tomorrow. But she wanted to die today. She lost everything she loved. Her crew. Her ship. But most of all. She lost Beca. her Beca. The girl she just got. The girl who was probably her soulmate. And now she was gone. And the worse. She can't come back. She had the guards heard talking. They had talked about Beca. the people thought here that she just died of a sickness. Both Beca and Emily. She also heard that the king got another woman pregnant again. for taking over the kingdom. She closed her eyes. And cries herself to sleep. That was all she could do now.


	7. Chapter 7

"Chloe Beale. You would be punished for your crimes. You killed, plundered, stole, kidnapping. You punishment would be hanging. One last thing to say?" the voice shouted. And Chloe looked into the people. "CAPTAIN Chloe Beale. I maybe lost the love of my life. But not my title!" She spats at the people. All she wanted is that the people here still fears her. before she joined Beca in the afterlife. She was pushed to the rope. And the rope was placed around her neck. She hears the man walking over to the handle. And then she feels the ground leave under her. but she hears a shot. She falls. But there wasn't a rope who stopped her. instead a feeling that her neck brakes. She feels arms around you. She feels that somebody is holding you. And then she hears a voice. "We never leave somebody behind captain." It was Stacie. Chloe gave her a weak smile. Before she was set down and took the sword. "Come on. The others are waiting." She told her. Chloe accept the sword. And they start running. Down the street. To the harbor. On their way she was joined by Aubrey. she stopped on her ship. And smiled at the soldiers. "You remember today not as the day that you hanged the red devil. But as the day that you let escape captain red devil." She says with a smirk were Beca would be proud on. The ship took sail. And they left. They left England. Stacie smiled at her captain. And before she could ask what it was. She feels two arms around her waist from behind. And a voice whispering in her ear. "Where are we going captain?" the voice asks. Before kissing her neck. And Chloe turned around in the arms. She looks her in the eyes. "How…. They shot you. How are you alive?" She asks with happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "They left me bleed to dead. So when they left. Aubrey found me. She helped me. Thanks to her and Stacie I am still alive." And Chloe took her in a deep kiss.

 _Five years later._

Chloe looked at the half naked body next to her. and smiles. After she was rescued. They sailed to the Netherlands. Sold her ship. And now are she, Beca, Stacie and Aubrey living together. Stacie and Aubrey are married. Not legally but that doesn't matter. Stacie was the town doctor with Aubrey. Beca worked in a pub. And Chloe works in the harbor. She looked up by a knock on the door. "Come in." She says. While she used a blanket to protect their bodies. Stacie came in. with Aubrey behind her. Beca sat up and looked at them. "What it is. That is important enough to make me awake?" She asks and Chloe smiles at her. But then she noticed the big smile on Stacie her face. "Bree is pregnant."

 _A year later._

Beca looked at Aubrey who was playing with Jack. A little boy from down the street. She gave her a soft smile. Chloe was sitting next to Stacie. who had hers and Aubrey her daughter in the arms. They named her Rachel. Beca was nervous. She waited. Until Stacie stood up. she took the place next to Stacie. And Chloe gave her a kiss. "Rachel is so cute." And Beca nodded. "how about you? Do you ever want a kid?" She asks. And Chloe looked surprised. "Maybe someday. But not now." And Beca nodded. "remember when we first met? I was a bitch." She hears a chuckle from Chloe. "But I was afraid. Afraid for falling for a pirate. But now. Six years later. I can't be happier. Chloe Beale. Do you want marry me?" "Yes I will" she says. Before pulling her into a kiss.

 **A/N to be fair. I changed my ending. I wanted to let the crew to be late. That Chloe died. Beca becoming the new pirate queen. And taking revenge on traitor Jesse. But I like an happy end better.**


End file.
